Computing devices can download, install and execute various applications. An application that can be downloaded and installed at a mobile computing device may be referred to as a native application. Some applications allow a user of the mobile computing device to manage a list of data items. In some scenarios, the data items may correspond with tasks on a to-do list. In such scenarios, a task management application can display the data items. In some examples, the data items may correspond with various multimedia content such as videos, podcasts, etc. In such examples, a learning management application can manage the data items. There may be a need to determine the display order of the data items as the number of data items increases.